Halo 2552
by haloarmy
Summary: This my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

My story starts out as, me John, a fifteen year old boy on Earth. The year is 2652. I'm one in a handful of survivors in colonies spread throughout the remnants of Earth. I'm from the U.S.A. My family and I came to a colony in Moscow named Hope after the UNSC Colony Last Resort in New York was attacked and destroyed by the Covenant.

Amongst the chaos, my family fled to a high speed bullet train that goes under the Atlantic Ocean. We were the last ones on the train because the station was hit with a plasma shell as the train pulled away from the station. The explosion cracked the tunnel's walls and the vibrations from the train started to make the walls leak. We just pulled into the station when the tunnel collapsed. They had to close the water tight doors. The colony Hope was underground, inside a mountain unlike the Colony Last Resort which was out in the open.

Hope was a top-of-the-line UNSC colony. It had two big armories, two hangers that hold 12 Pelicans each and one large space dock, four supply bays and two communication and computer rooms. Hope also has two fusion reactors for power.

The whole base is surrounded by 20ft. of rock and 6ft. of concrete for defense. The reason Last Resort was attacked is because it was out in the open and it only had one hanger that held 6 Pelicans, no space dock, two supply rooms, one small armory and one fusion reactor for power. It also had one communication and computer room and no defenses. The UNSC has been at war with the Covenant since the twenty-second century.

It's been a year since the Covenant attacked Earth. I was sixteen. Now my mom and dad live and work in the Colony. My mom is a nurse for the military and my dad is a mechanic. He works on the military vehicles and is a pilot but he hasn't flown in over five years. I've made some new friends. Their names are Kelly, who is sixteen, and Sam, who is fifteen. But little did I know that would be the last time I'd see Kelly and Sam.

A month later, I was drafted into the military. When I went for training, I excelled in all of the fields. Then, I was put in a special program called the Spartans. The Spartans had harder training than any other program in the military. They gave us drugs to make bones stronger, eyes better.

When I went to go get my orders, I saw Kelly and Sam. We were being sent on a recon mission to scout out a Covenant base that was going to be attacked. I'm a sniper, Kelly is an explosive expert and Sam is a technology expert. We'll be flown halfway to the base by Pelican and then go the rest of the way on foot.

First, we hid a Warthog under a camouflage tarp and headed in towards the Covenant base. I spotted a Covenant patrol outside the main gate but we had to hide as two Covenant Banshees flew over. There were two Elites, four Grunts and two Jackals with beam rifles on the wall surrounding the base.

I had to pick and choose my targets because I only had twenty rounds with four in each clip for my sniper rifle and a battle rifle with a hundred and eight rounds with thirty six rounds in each clip. Kelly only had six rockets with two in each clip and as much C-12 as her satchel bag could hold. Sam only had a pistol with forty eight rounds with fourteen rounds in each clip and a laptop for communications.

I was waiting for Sam to jam the Covenant's communications in the base. I pulled the trigger on my sniper rifle and the first Jackal dropped. The two Elites opened fire on us. The two Banshees flew back towards us. Kelly shot her rockets and one of them hit a Banshee. It exploded in the air. I switched to my battle rifle and started to shoot. I hit and killed two Grunts. I turned around to grab Sam who was temporarily blinded by a plasma grenade. When Kelly was hit in the left arm, she dropped her rocket launcher and grabbed Sam's pistol and started to shoot as we fell back to the Warthog.

I pulled the camouflage off the Warthog. I put Sam in the passenger seat. Kelly got in the driver's seat and I got on the gun mounted on the back of the Warthog. I started to shoot at the Banshee. I hit it and it crashed into the front gate. As soon as we were out of the enemy's fire we stopped and I called for pickup. I grabbed the med kit from the Warthog, patched Kelly's arm and took a look at Sam's eyes.

When the Pelican came, I gave Sam a sedative for the flight back to base. When we landed in the hanger, they had a stretcher waiting for Sam to take him to the hospital at the base where my mom works. She would take extra care of Sam.

Later that week Kelly and I went to get Sam for a mission but on our way to the briefing room we heard something in the air vents. Sam drew his pistol and we ran to the nearest guard station. Kelly grabbed two SMG's and I grabbed a shotgun. We ran into a storage room and closed the door. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

When I woke up, Sam and Kelly were laying on the floor. The door was jammed. I went over and woke up Sam and Kelly. We searched the storage room for another way out. Sam found an access tunnel that led to the hanger. We grabbed some supplies and made our way to the hanger. When we got there most of the Pelicans were gone but two which where destroyed. Sam found one Pelican intact.

I told Sam to get it ready. Kelly and I will go look for survivors and get some weapons. Kelly and I went to the hospital to look for some survivors but I found my Mom and Dad on the floor shot in the heart. Now I was angry. Kelly and I split up. Kelly went to the Armory and I went to go find a vehicle. I found a Warthog then I drove it to the Armory. Kelly and I loaded up the Warthog with as many weapons and ammo as the Warthog could hold. We drove back to the Pelican. We started to unload the Warthog when a Jackal came walking around the corner. I pulled out my knife and threw it at the Jackal. It hit it in the chest and pinned it to the wall. Blood dripped down from where the knife hit.

We finished loading the Pelican. Sam turned on the magnets and they grabbed the Warthog and we took off. We flew out of the hanger and into space. We flew to an abandoned ship floating in orbit. We setup shop onboard the ship. Sam got to work fixing the bridge while Kelly and I unloaded the Pelican and stocked the Armory. We were on the ship for three months fixing the ship up. We were ready to make the trip to Reach.

On our way to Reach we found a ring orbiting a gas plant. When we passed it, we detected a UNSC "May Day". We went to investigate and we found a crashed UNSC destroyer call the Pillar of Autumn. She was heavily damaged. I told Sam to bring us in and prep the Pelican Kelly and I will get some weapons from the Armory and meet you at the Pelican. We flew down to the ship and flew inside the hanger there were tons of vehicles, weapons and supplies. We spent a week transferring everything to our ship.

I was loading the last of the supplies when a hologram of a girl appeared on a holopad for the ship's AI. I ran over to take a look at her. She told me her name was Amber. I radioed Sam to come here. Sam came running up next to me. I asked Sam if we could transfer her to our ship. Sam said that we could but we would have to go to the bridge to get her.

We ran to the bridge. She appeared again. She said that if we removed her, we would have five minutes to get off the ship before the ship explodes. I told Sam that I would go and get the Pelican ready to go. Sam radioed when he was going to remove her. He pulled her out and started to run for the Pelican. When he got on board, I pushed the thrusters to the max and got the heck out of there. We radioed Kelly to get the ship out of here. We landed on the ship just as the Pillar of Autumn's fusion reactor exploded destroying the ring with it. Sam put Amber into the ship's AI port and she scanned the ship for damage.

Amber did most of the driving while we were in cryosleep. It took two weeks to get to Reach because our slipspace generator had been destroyed. Amber woke us up just as we pulled into one of Three Hundred Defense and Repair station where we met Lord Hood. We got a crew and a new slip-space generator and Lord Hood told us we were to take back Earth from the Covenant.

Suddenly, we were attacked by the Covenant. They must have followed us here. I told Sam to get back to the ship and get to the rest of the fleet. Kelly and I would defend the station. Lord Hood told us that the Covenant had pasted a bomb in Hanger Twelve Kelly and I dragged the bomb to the elevator. I asked Lord Hood to leave the station for what purpose John to give the Covenant back their bomb.

I pulled a lever and the hanger's doors opened and I jumped out with the bomb. Kelly followed me in a Pelican. I landed on a Covenant ship and planted the bomb and jumped. Kelly came and picked me up. We flew to our ship. When we landed, Sam told us to gear up. We are taking the fight to the surface.

Sam kept the ship hovering above the city. We took three Pelicans into the city. I was in one and Kelly was in another. We were halfway there when we started taking fire from the enemy. One of the Pelicans got hit by a plasma shell and exploded. Kelly's Pelican got hit and crashed into a skyscraper. My Pelican took a hit in the nose, flipped over and smashed into a building.

I was the only one to survive the crash. I grabbed a battle rifle and headed for Kelly's crash site. I encountered a Covenant patrol and waited for them to pass. When I got to the crash site, the building was unstable. I went to the floor where the Pelican crashed. I found Kelly lying on the floor. Her left arm was broken. I grabbed her and we went downstairs and outside to radio for evac.

When the Pelican arrived I put Kelly in a seat and we went back to the ship, where the medics fixed Kelly's arm. When we got onboard, Amber said that the enemy's ship was going to jump inside the city. Sam told Amber to get us close. We are not losing that ship! We got underneath the Covenant ship and jumped with it. The explosion from the slip-space jump destroyed the whole city. When we came out of slipspace, we saw another ring. The enemy ship stopped above ring.

Sam said to John, "Take a squad and secure a landing zone, Kelly load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in". We secured a landing zone and Kelly came and dropped off a Warthog and went back to the ship. I hopped into the Warthog and drove off. I saw a structure in the distance and I went to go check it out. It looked like a good base.

While I was doing that, Kelly was doing some recon of the Covenant positions. Then, she came and picked me up and we went back to the ship to talk with Sam about why the Covenant came to Reach and then came here. Sam said, "We need to do some more recon to find out why the Covenant came here and what they're going to do with whatever they're looking for. Sam said that, we have to find whatever they are looking for before they do".

Sam told Amber to launch a slip-space probe so that we can communicate with Lord Hood. Kelly and I will go into a Covenant base and plant an uplink so Amber can monitor the Covenant, the battle net, and try to find out what the Covenant are looking for. We made it into the base and planted the uplink. We were half-way out when we triggered the alarm. We managed to get out and back to our Warthog, we drove back to the base.

We radioed Sam but Amber answered. We asked where Sam was. She said that we found what the Covenant were looking for and Sam went with a squad to go get it. Amber said that what Sam was looking for was not real and that we had to stop him before he finds whatever the Covenant are scared of.

We took a Pelican to where Sam's ship lost contact with the Amber. We found Sam's Pelican. It was trashed. There was a message playing over and over again. It said that Sam had been captured by some new kind of enemy. I asked Amber, "Are you" getting this? Amber said from what I hear is that the Covenant calls it the Flood. The Covenant was ordered to leave when they found the Flood but the Flood overwhelmed a ship and disabled it. The Covenant sent in a strike force to destroy the Flood and repair ship the for departure.

I told Amber to get everyone off the ring. Kelly and I will go get Sam and bring him back. Amber found a way to get us inside the ship without using any ships Amber sent me and Kelly inside the ship. The inside of the ship was trashed and on fire and there were holes everywhere. Sam radioed for us to leave him. Kelly said that he is in pain. When we got to Sam there were no life signs. Kelly said that Sam was one of them. Kelly and I were both sad that we had lost a best friend. Kelly and I could remember the day we all met. Now Kelly and I were mad at the Flood for killing our best friend.

I asked Kelly if she had any C-12. We were going to detonate the ship's engines and destroy the ring. We planted the C-12 and ran to the hanger, jumped into a Covenant dropship and flew out of there as the ship exploded. When we landed on our ship, Amber asked us where Sam was and later that day, we held a service for Sam. After we went back to Reach, and that ends my story for now! John's space log year 2657.


	2. Chapter 2

We stayed in orbit around the destroyed ring and poured over the data collected from the Covenant uplink. While we were going through the data, we found a piece of paper with a list of names. Amber said that Sam was trying to come up with a name for the ship. One of the names was circled. It was the name Proteus. So Kelly and I decided to name the ship Proteus after Sam.

I told Amber to take us back to Reach. When we got to Reach, Kelly and I took a Pelican to see Lord Hood and tell him the bad news. Lord Hood told us that he would send two dozen ships and ten orbiting repair and defense stations to take back to Earth. We moved away from the planet before we went into slip-space.

When we got to Earth, the Covenant had ships orbiting around the whole planet. Suddenly we were hit by a plasma beam from one of the Covenant ships. Amber said, "C and D decks are damaged and fusion reactor two is offline."

Kelly ordered all ships to fire at will. I told Amber to charge the MAC gun and arm all Archer missiles. Suddenly, we were hit again! Amber said that Archer missiles A and B detonated in their tubes and are offline. The MAC gun fired and all the other ships fired too. They all hit the ship; it turned the Covenant ship into Swiss cheese and it exploded. We were down for three days to repair the Proteus. We spent two months destroying all the Covenant ships in orbit around the Earth. After that, we moved all the repair and defense stations into place around the Earth.

Amber told us to meet her in the briefing room. Kelly and I sat down. Amber appeared on the holopad. She said that we lost contact with Alpha squad two hours ago. "You and Kelly gear up. You're going on a rescue misson. Commander Dom is waiting for you on the ground. Surgent Dex will brief you on your way in." We were half way in when Dex started to brief us. He said, "Don't expect a warm welcome." They took two in the nose before they dropped into the atmosphere.

We were near the southeast side of the city when we started to take hostel ground fire. Both pilots were hit. I grabbed the controls and pulled back. We just skimmed the top of the water. Kelly jumped into the 50 cal on the back and started to fire. Suddenly we were hit in the back right thruster. I told Kelly and Dex to hold on to something. "I can't hold it, I can't hold it!" We crashed into a building. Dex told us to clear the crash. "Go! go!" We went outside and found a truck. I smashed out the window. Kelly pulled on the handle. It opened. We got in and went back to the crash site.

We loaded everything that we could salvage from the crash into the back of the truck. I hopped into the driver seat. Kelly and Dex rode in the back. Dex pulled out a small computer. He said that we were two clicks west of the drop zone. Suddenly, there was an explosion and a Warthog flying around the corner being chased by a Banshee. Kelly grabbed the rocket launcher and fired. The Banshee exploded. The Warthog came back and two marines hopped out. They said their names were Tom and Nick.

Tom said that they got separated from their convoy when a squad of Banshees attacked them. We followed Tom and Nick to the convoy's last position. When we got to the convoy it was destroyed. We drove through looking for survivors. We stopped to move some debris when I heard a call for help, so I reached into the truck and grabbed my battle rifle and went into the wreckage. I found a person with a broken leg.

I put my rifle over my shoulder and picked him up and carried him back to the truck. I put him in the back of the truck and Dex took a look at him. Suddenly we were taking plasma fire from the enemy. We floored it and got out of there. We went along a ridge that had a five foot slope into a ditch. We were following Tom and Nick in the Warthog.

Suddenly, the Warthog was hit by a plasma grenade and flipped into the ditch! I put the truck in four wheel drive and went down the slope. The Warthog was trashed. Tom was hurt badly and Nick had a broken leg and arm. We put them in the back of the truck and went along the ditch until it was clear and then we got back on the road and drove to Alpha squad's crash site.

When we got to Alpha squad's crash site, two Marines came out of a building. One Marine said that the Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in. Kelly said, "Who's in charge now Corporal?" "Sergeant Banks, ma'am, he's up top." We went inside the building and met with Sergeant Banks. We set up a satellite dish so we could communicate with Amber. We radioed Amber that we found Alpha squad and to send two Pelicans to pick us up. When the Pelicans landed, we got everyone onboard and went back to the Proteus. When we got onboard, Kelly and I went to the bridge.

Suddenly, Amber appeared on her holopad. She said slip-space rupture just off our battle cluster. Kelly said, "Show me" Amber pulled it up on the main view screen. I said, "That's the biggest Covenant fleet I've seen!" I told Amber to send an emergency message to Lord Hood that we need more ships. Kelly told Amber to send a message to all ships. "We need to get everyone off the planet!"

Amber sent the messages and ordered all repair and defense stations to fire on the Covenant ships. We needed to buy some time to get everyone off the planet. Amber said another slip-space rupture just off our battle cluster. Kelly said, "More Covenant ships." "No UNSC ships," Amber replied. Lord Hood appeared on the main view screen. "I got your message. Here's your ships." UNSC ships and stations poured out of the slip-space rupture. All the repair and defense stations started to fire on the Covenant ships.

All the ships that weren't fighting went down to the planet surface and started to load people onto the ships. A Covenant ship completely ignored us and headed straight for Earth. I told Amber to prep a Pelican. "Kelly and I are going to take out that ship." When we got to the hanger, we loaded a Pelican with as much explosives as it could hold. When we left the ship, Amber sent a squad of Sparrowhawks to escort us to the Covenant ship. We flew up to the ship. When the hanger opened we flew inside and landed. Kelly set the timer to sixty seconds. We grabbed two Banshees and flew out of the hanger. When the explosives detonated the ship exploded and crashed into the water.

When we were flying back over the city, we started to take enemy ground fire. Kelly's left thruster was hit and she started to spin out of control. She crashed in a Covenant base. I flew back to the Proteus. When I landed in the hanger I radioed Dex, Nick, and Tom. I told them to meet me in the briefing room. Amber appeared on the holopad. I told everyone that Kelly had crashed in a Covenant base and that we're going on a rescue mission.

"Nick and Tom, you guys are driving the Warthog for the escape. Dex, you're going to fly the Pelican for the drop off and pick up. Amber, as soon as we're out of the base, start shelling the base." We went to the Armory to grab some weapons. I grabbed a sniper rifle and a battle rifle, Tom grabbed a rocket launcher and an assault rifle, Nick grabbed a shotgun and two SMG's, and Dex grabbed a pistol. Then Dex and I went to the hanger to prep the Pelican. Tom and Nick went to go get a Warthog.

When everyone was on the Pelican we took off. We flew halfway to the base. Then we landed and Dex dropped us off. Then he took off and flew to a safe distance. Nick floored the Warthog and we drove to the base. We smashed through the front gate. The Covenant started fire on us. We parked in front of a building that had "Prison" written on the side of it. Nick and Tom kept the Covenant back as I went inside to find Kelly. There was a door at the end of the hall with two Jackals standing in front of it. I ran down the hall and tackled one of the Jackals. The other one tried to attack me. I pushed him off. Then I threw my knife at the other Jackal. It hit it in the head spitting it in half. I walked over to the dead Jackal and grabbed my knife. I shook off the blood and put it in its holder.

I used the other Jackal to break the door down. Kelly was inside. I went inside. Kelly was tied to a chair. She was badly bruised. I untied her. She could barely walk. She put her arm over my shoulder and we walked out of there. I put Kelly in the passenger seat of the Warthog, then I hopped onto the back of the Warthog, Nick floored it and we drove out of there. We were driving down the road when Dex over head and landed. We boarded the Pelican and we flew back to the Proteus.

When we landed in the hanger we carried Kelly to the med lab. After we brought Kelly to the med lab we went to the bridge to meet with Amber. She said "that the evacuations are almost complete". I told Amber to "tell all ships that are done to leave the planet and head for Reach". Kelly came up to the bridge and asked how many ships are left in the evacuation? "Two" Amber said all the rest are on their way to Reach and they just finished. I told Amber to order every ship to leave the planet and head to Reach.

All the ships and orbiting repair and defense stations left the planet and head for Reach. We were the last ship to leave the planet surface. We were escorting the last two ships off the planet. When we got to Reach we saw that most of the ships were badly damaged from the fight. We went to the hanger. Kelly, Nick, Tom and I loaded into a Pelican and flew to a repair and defense station to meet with Lord Hood. When we landed Lord Hood met us in the hanger we told him that Earth was a total loss.

We went to the bridge with Lord Hood to brief him on our situation. Suddenly Amber radioed, "There's a slip-space rupture just off your battle cluster. They must have followed us from Earth". Lord Hood put it on the main view screen. Kelly said "the Fleet that attacked Earth was fifty times this size. Tom said "Boarding craft and lots of them". Lord Hood said "They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline and give their ships a straight shot at Reach". Lord Hood told us to get to our ship and defend this station.

When we landed in the ship we ran to the bridge to see what was going on. Suddenly there was a big explosion and all the orbiting repair and defense stations were destroyed. We radioed Lord Hood to see if he was ok. He managed to get to a life boat before the station exploded. We picked him up and we went down to Reach. When we got to the surface the whole planet was engulfed in fighting. Kelly, Tom, Nick, Dex and I loaded onto a Pelican and went into the fighting.

When we landed we went straight into the fight. We ran to the nearest house and I kicked the door in and we went inside. I ran up the stairs to the second floor. I smashed out a window and I setup my sniper rifle and started to take out enemies. Downstairs, Tom and Nick barracaded the doors and windows. So the Covenant could not get in. Suddenly the front of the house was smashed inwards and the Covenant started to come in.

Nick threw a grenade. It exploded killing two Elites. I turned around to shoot a Grunt when a plasma shot hit my sniper rifle melting it. I turned my rifle around and used the butt of my rifle to smash the Grunt's head in. I threw down the rifle and went downstairs. I grabbed my battle rifle and started to shoot. I ran to the back door and kicked it open. I said "Now would be a very good time to leave". We ran out into the street. Suddenly a Banshee came out from behind a building. Kelly turned and fired a rocket at the Banshee. It hit the Banshee and it exploded. We ducked into an alley.

The Covenant started to come in on both sides of the alley. I found a door. I kicked it in and we went inside. Once we were inside, Kelly closed the door and we put boxes in front of the door. Tom looked out a window and he said that the whole building was surrounded by Covenant. We radioed Amber that we were surrounded by the Covenant. Amber told Lord Hood to take command of the Proteus. "I'm going down to help them. Put me in a pod and send me down to help them," said Amber. Suddenly there was a loud boom and something came through roof and crashed. Kelly and I walked over to take a look at it. I opened it and it was Amber. I put her into my helmet.

She said that she'd help us. Suddenly the door exploded. We ran downstairs. Nick flipped on a light switch and we saw that it was an emergency bunker. The Covenant started to come in the building. We closed the door to the bunker. Amber said, "That door won't hold for long." There was a door on the other side of the room. We went over to the door. Tom opened the door. When he opened it we saw that it was an Armory. Nick said, "There is no way out of this room!"

Amber said, "The sewer is directly below us." Kelly put charge on the floor. She detonated the charge and we jumped down but it wasn't the sewer, it was a tunnel system. Suddenly, the bunker door exploded and the Covenant started to pour into the bunker. I grabbed another sniper rifle and jumped into the hole. Kelly put two charges around the hole. We ran through the tunnels trying to find a way out. We found a communication room. Kelly turned on a computer. It showed all the cameras in the tunnel.

We saw that the Covenant was starting to come through the hole. Kelly detonated the charges around the hole. It blocked the tunnel. Tom and I ran over and closed the door. We looked at the cameras and saw that the Covenant dug through the rubble and started to come this way. We all gathered in the center of the room. I said, "We're not going out without a fight! We'll show the Covenant that we'll not go quietly into the night!" I told Kelly to put all the explosives she had in the center of the room. "Tom, Nick, when that door opens let them have it." Suddenly the door opened. Kelly set the timer for thirty seconds. Kelly said, "Bomb is armed". "Everyone fallback to the center of the room," I said. Amber said, "It's been a pleasure working with you John, and everyone else." Then the bomb exploded. The blast went through the tunnel incinerating anything it touched. It blew up the building above. Lord Hood held a memorial for the five brave soldiers and one AI that gave their lives to defend Reach from the Covenant.


End file.
